legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jedimca0
Archived talk: 1 Question Hello, my name is Zach I would like to know how to be put on the administration of this Wiki. Ewok Ewok page was alright i changed 1 thing 2 shorten it up. how did i become a featured user & i'd like 2 be on the administration Palpatine Hey buddy Chancellor Palpatine in LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game and Chancellor Palpatine (Clone Wars) in the Clone Wars is a different Palpatine. --ZacharyG11 00:51, November 28, 2009 (UTC)ZacharyG11 *They are essentially the same character, I felt that having two very short articles about the two was unnecessary since both articles would also have to explain the fact that there is another version of the character. You'd end up with two practically the same articles, which is why I felt merging them was better. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 12:44, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Minifigures You are a prick. I had minifigures under almost finished and you put it back the way it was more incomplete than it was.--ZacharyG11 00:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Zach Greene *Hey Jed, don't forget to block KlootZach Greene's '' ''. :D Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 01:39, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Howdy Hey I think that guy, ZacharyG11, should be one of you, whatever you are.--MarcusElbeaz 00:44, December 16, 2009 (UTC)Deputy Commander Marcus Elbeaz *I think Marcus Elbeaz is another one of Zachary greene's sock/meatpuppets or whatever they are. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:47, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Lego --> LEGO Just so you know, Lego should technically be spelt as LEGO. I have a bot that could do that in about 10 minutes wiki wide, and a that could have the wiki renamed in about... whenever Wikia bothers to answer it ;). Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 03:12, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :I see what you mean, although I doubt that Lego would get too upset about it, is is best to stay on the safe side. Ajraddatz Talk 14:15, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Boba Fet OK thank you. if you need to lock it again I am done --DarthR2-D2 19:24, January 7, 2010 (UTC)Dark Lord of the Sith R2-D2 2011 Hello again I am asking if it is OK for me to put on the page 2011; "Difficult to see, always in motion the future is" -Master Yoda. If that's OK with you just tell me or you go ahead and do it.--DarthR2-D2 14:29, January 8, 2010 (UTC)DLS R2D2 2011 OK I understand i thought you were just racist against Yoda or something like that and on Wookieepedia that's what they have for 2010 until the last real year.and i need you to unblock 2011 from being edited --DarthR2-D2 16:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC)DLS R2D2 LEGO Wikianswers Hey Jedimca0, the Wikianswers module now asks questions to LEGO Wikianswers. Could you please modify the following files to include: *MediaWiki:Answers_widget_admin_note to include only: Find questions about LEGO on LEGO Wikianswers. *MediaWiki:Answers_widget_user_note to include only: Ask questions about LEGO on LEGO Wikianswers. *MediaWiki:Answers_widget_anon_note to include only: Ask questions about LEGO on LEGO Wikianswers. Thanks for your cooperation, Ajraddatz Talk 23:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) *Done --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:25, January 12, 2010 (UTC) some stuff i edited how come on my podracer pilot pages youve got rid of therepodracers im sure people want to see them please let me put the podracer pics back on more of my stuff why did u get rid of my neve kee and clegg holdfast paiges neva,clegg,mawhonic, when u deleted neva kee you said he never appeared in lego but his podracer did (so did cleggs)it was in the podracer bucket so if they arnt on then neither should mawhonic (although i gave him the picture the 1ST one )but lego made his podracer and hes still on Your LEGO Sets Hi Jedimca0, I was wondering if you would be interested in selling any of your lego sets. I have been to bricklink and it has gotten sorry. So if you are interested in selling some email me at boyscoutkid101@hotmail.com with the prices and what they are thanks. DarthR2-D2 17:37, January 30, 2010 (UTC)DLS R2D2 *I'm sorry, but I don't sell my Lego sets. I enjoy building them, displaying them and collecting them to much. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:58, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Clone Swamp Trooper It only comes with the clone turbo tank, the wookiee catamaran comes with the siege battalion trooper. Clone Swamp troopers and siege battalion troopers are different. If you do not believe me, check on brickipedia. User:Scout Trooper 8884